Bruise Pristine
by Pleather Princex
Summary: Norway-centric drabbles, ranging from daily life to past times to inner thoughts and conflict. Canon pairings as well as OC/canon.
1. Chocolate

Really, he could forget about the whole thing. The coffee was just so warm and bitter enough, the perfect pot. The house was the right temperature for once. Hell, there was even a reason to try to make breakfast. He was hungry. Not _him._

But Norway was Norway. A little selfish and cold at times, but he liked things for himself, like other people. Or should he say nations? Nations, maybe. Though, he did surprise himself to let the Dane scratch at the door longer than any other time. It wasn't _that_ cold outside, of course. Maybe -2 C? Nothing compared to times without technology they had now. But he wasn't heartless or deaf. The scratching and whining at the door was becoming unbearable…

Svein took a long sip of his coffee before walking over to the door and opening it, stepping aside before the tall blonde could envelope him in a snow dusted hug. While he blabbered on in his language, the Norwegian closed the door behind him.

"—and I told Sve you wouldn't let me die out there!"

He made a non-committal sound and rolled his eyes, walking back to the kitchen.

"Norge, I'm hungry!"

Silence. The Dane came in anyway, rambling on about this and that, and if Svein could spare to take some cooking lessons from Hungary because her cooking was actually good and if he could actually answer the door within the first twenty minutes he arrived and oh so much more nonsense. He laid his head upon the counter. He prayed to Thor and every other Norse god he could remember to please just make the man _shut up._

He closed his eyes and must have blacked out for a minute, because the Dane was actually not speaking. He wondered if he had died. Svein looked up at Denmark, only to see him gorging himself with the chocolate the Norwegian had saved from St. Valentine's. He glared. _His_ chocolate.

"Denmark," he hissed through clenched teeth. "What th' fuck do you think yer doing?"

The Dane looked up, a sheepish look taking over his face that was still smeared with chocolate.

"Nothin', Norge," he swallowed. "Just eating."

"If you swallow one more of what yer eating, I'll send my troll after you."

He stood up to his full height, challenging the Dane to put his hands on anymore of his candy. Denmark's eyes visibly went wider, if possible, and he gulped.

"Put down the box, Danmark."

He hesitantly put the red box down. Norway watched as he quickly took one last piece, and then made a run for it.

Svein sighed. "Go ahead." He nodded to his troll.

There was a scream from the living room that sounded less than manly, as the Danish blonde claimed to be.


	2. Morning

"Sir!"

"Storebror!"

"Sir!"

Norway laid with his head stuffed under a pillow, trying to block out the noises the two children were making as they jumped on the bed. And him, occasionally. He groaned quietly as Faroes plopped herself down on his side. Finally, he peeked out at them from under the pillow.

"What. Is. It." He cracked a bloodshot eye open.

"Storebror!" Iceland wrapped his tiny arms around him. "We're hungry!"

"Hungry…?" He gently pushed Faroes onto the bed, making her giggle, before sitting up. "Why don't you tell Shetland?"

"She went out to do the laundry!" Faroes piped up.

"Ah, I see…" He gingerly untangled his little brother from himself and set him on a pillow. "What do you want to eat?"

"Eggs!"

"Fish!"

He paled. He could barely cook anything edible and they wanted something like that? Maybe he could delay them until Shetland got back…

"How about we get you too cleaned up and dressed first, ja?"

"Nei!" they chorused and ran off.

He slapped a hand to his forehead before sliding it down his face.

"Great Thor…"

Later, after he had managed to get them dressed and their hair brushed, he sat with a cup of mead, looking over the plans for the next raid. Th children sat at the kitchen table, playing with toys. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. There stood a tall, curvy woman with long brunette hair. She carried a basket full of their clothes in one arm, and in the other she carried a sack full of what was likely to be herbs and vegetables.

"God Morgen, Norge," she said simply and set the sack on the table.

"Mama!" Faroes squealed and clung to her leg.

"Valdis…" She stroked her hair before pulling her gently off of her leg. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Norway paled. Breakfast…he was sure to get some sort of tongue lashing for not feeding them.

"Nei!" she shook her small redhead. "Norge got us dressed!"

"I see that," she chuckled.

Norway stood up. "I…" he cleared his throat. "I hope it's alright if I did that." _You know I can't cook for anything_, he wanted to add. _Unless you _want_ them to get sick._

"'Course," she replied and set the laundry basket in a chair. "Jus' put these up ta dry, would ye?"

He nodded.

"Storebror!" Iceland wiggled down from his chair and ran over to where the adults were talking. "Kiss!"

"Kiss?" he almost blushed.

"Kiss!" Iceland pointed to his own lips and then to Shetland.

"No…I couldn't…" He refused to look over at her, fearing he would blush more so.

"It's fine," she smiled. "If Frey wants me too, then fine." She kissed Norway on the cheek.

Iceland clapped happily, smiling. Norway put a hand to the spot she kissed, blushing slightly.

Shetland didn't pay him any mind as she kneeled down in front of his little brother. "There, all good?"

The boy nodded and tugged her hand.

"Now make food?"

"Ja, ja, food."

Norway gave a hint of a smile before sitting back down, watching as she started making breakfast.

* * *

_Norway had ownership of the Faroe Islands, Iceland and Shetland in days before the Danish-Norwegian union or Kalmar Union. _


	3. Chlorine

He held his head above the chlorinated water, eyeing the people around the pool curiously. It was a hotel pool, so of _course_ there would be humans, but what was even more interesting was how the countries present for a meeting interacted with the humans. Some flirted, some simply talked, or some ignored. They had to blend in, naturally. No one wanted to be targeted by some wild nationalist or crazed history student.

"Svein!"

He looked over at who was calling his name. It was no other than Denmark. Or should he say Mathias. He was surrounded by women, some looking barely legal, who were gawking at his muscles and his tight swim trunks that housed his…marvelous personality. The Norwegian rolled his eyes and fell backwards into the water. Underwater, he could see numerous legs and feet of hotel inhabitants as well as some familiar pairs of legs. Svein swam like that for a while longer before breaking the surface for air.

He heard a surprised gasp as he blinked water out of his eyes. In front of him was a slim auburn hair teen he remembered from long ago. He nodded to her, accidentally splashing her with drops from his hair.

"Faroes," he said.

"Nor—I mean, Svein, we're in _public_." She put her hands on her hips, which was really pointless when they were rib deep in water. "Address me by my name."

"Valdis."

"Nei, nei!" She shook her head, sending her hair bun bobbing. "Anina. _Anina._"

"But Valdis is your name."

"_Was _my name. Until Dan—I mean, onkel owned me, remember?"

He blinked, feeling a bit embarrassed at such a mistake. "Right."

She sighed before smiling mischievously. "It's alright. I can't expect an old man to remember everything, can I?"

"Old man?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Like a grandpa," she laughed before swimming off.

He swam after her, staying by the pool steps as she went and got herself a towel. He dripped in the sun, watching herself ring out her hair, the light reflecting off of it making it look like fire. He hadn't noticed he had moved until she jumped up with a shriek, recoiling from sitting on his wet lap unexpectedly. Svein blinked indifferently at her from the wet lounge chair as the others around them laughed at her surprise.

"What's wrong?" Iceland had run over with a concerned Finland and looming Sweden.

"N-nothing," she nearly mumbled, blushing with embarrassment. "Norge scared me, is all."

They shared a grin, chuckling at her. She scowled and stomped her foot.

"It's not funny!"

"He hadn't done that since you were little, An!" the Finn laughed.

"He c'n be pr'tty qu'et."

"Ja, ja," she huffed. "Jus' shut up."

Norway watched embarrassment color her cheeks as she made a small pout. He sighed and pulled her back over to the lounge chair. She sat without a sound this time, though looked a bit uncomfortable as she sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms over her almost protectively. She closed her eyes, seeming to become more comfortable.

"Stop it," Svein ordered. "Can't you see she's embarrassed enough without your help?"

The blonde couple nodded and walked off. Iceland stayed and stared at them for a minute. Svein closed his eyes before cracking one open to peer at his little brother.

_The hell_. The Icelander mouthed to him, a frown on his face.

_Jealous?_ He mouthed back to him with a small smirk.

Iceland shook his head and rolled his eyes in disgust before walking off.

Svein smiled inwardly, resting his chin on his ex-colony's head.


	4. Sleepless

"Huh, Norge?"

"…What?" he blinked at the Dane.

"That's like the third time I've had to repeat myself, Norge!"

Norway rubbed at his eyes. He was zoning out lately. Maybe because he was tired or the meeting's coffee was just utter shit. Or maybe because he was worried. He sighed, brushing his hair back with a gloved hand.

"Get me some coffee or something, would ya."

"Got it!" Denmark grinned and ran off to fetch the beverage.

Norway grumbled and crossed his arms, trying to not let his head fall forward. He gazed across the room, catching sight of his little brother chatting quietly with Greenland. Greenland looked like he was going to jump out of his skin, possibly. But he took after Denmark, after all. Much like his sister— Faroes. He looked around the two young men. No Faroes. She usually hung around them. Where the hell could she be? His eyes searched the meeting room, catching no sight of her. Now he could officially say he was worried.

Denmark returned with a cup of bitter, black coffee. Norway took it and gulped it down in less than a minute, leaving the Dane wide eyed and open mouthed. He stalked off to the two Nordic teens.

"Frey. Malik." He nodded to them.

"Norge," Malik nodded back. "What d'ya want?"

"Where's Faroes?"

"Nin? Dunno. Ice?" He looked at the white haired teen.

Iceland simply shrugged. "Last I saw of her, she was talking with Holland."

"Holland?" He scowled. Who knew what a guy like that could be wanting from her?

"Ja, remember their fishing agreement and stuff?" Malik reminded him. "Or you know…" He smirked. "Not remember? Even when she told you like fifty times?"

"I remember," he said calmly. "And you should be more worried that your sister's possibly off somewhere with a pedophile."

It was Greenland's turn to scowl. "Ja, ja." He waved him off. "If you're so worried, go look for her."

"I was intending to."

He stormed out of the meeting room, passing other nations. He stopped in front of Belgium, who was happily chatting with Hungary. H tapped her shoulder and she turned toward him.

"Bel, where's your brother?" he asked.

"Broer?" she thought for a moment. "I think he went off to the last meeting room. Said he forgot his notes in there."

"Thanks."

He ran off, heading for the meeting room on the basement level. Good thing the elevator was in order, or he'd never had made it. Norway opened the meeting room door a crack, looking in. He saw a certain auburn teen seated on the edge of the table, looking to be in a very close and heated conversation with the Dutch spiky haired nation. Her face seemed puzzled and Netherlands looked arrogant and so sure. He strained to listen what they were talking about.

"—And it's really easy. Just a night or two, then we'll have great relations."

He growled. The old "sleep with me and we'll have better relations as nations" trick. The Dutchman was dirty. He pushed open the door, stalking in. The two looked at him, surprised.

"N-Norge!" Faroes stuttered. "What are you—"

"Don't further your relations with this pedophile, Valdis. Go to the lobby."

"But, I—"

"Go." He stared at her until she ran off.

Netherlands snorted. "You sure know how to ruin everything. I was so close—"

Norway pulled him by his scarf to be eye level. "Listen here, you do _not_ touch her in that way or even suggest it to her, got it? She's just a kid, even if it doesn't seem like it to you."

He chuckled. "That's what I like about her."

He cursed and tightened his grip to a near chokehold.

"Listen, Dutchy, she's my family. And she's not old enough for any of your shit. So, I suggest you leave her the fuck alone before I really get mad from almost no sleep and turn my troll loose on you." He sneered. "Got it?"

"Ja, sure." Norway let go and Netherlands snorted. "Don't need to be so serious about it. I wouldn't force 'er anyway."

He left quickly and Norway sat in one of the cushioned chairs, slumping onto the table. Snores soon filled the room.


	5. Bruised

The dim street lights seemed blurred out even more than before. Such shallow breathing and weak legs weren't helping him. He paused and held onto the corner of a building before throwing up in an alleyway. It hurt…just like everything else at the moment. He wiped his mouth and started off again for the person he knew was closest in the area. He tried to keep himself from collapsing on the stairs, but fell repeatedly. He stuck to crawling up them painfully. Svein wondered if his pitiful knock would even be heard, but the door opened and she was standing there.

Her, with her wavy, dark brown hair that always got into her eyes and her tall and curvy self. His face was level with her feet. Svein saw the nails were painted a light blue. She knelt down and lifted his head to her lap. He was so weak; he couldn't hear anything at all. He saw her lips moving faintly, calling to someone inside, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes, letting his head sink into the softness of her nightgown and thighs.

When he opened his eyes again, he tried to sit up, a pained groan immediately pouring out of his mouth. A hand gently pushed him down again. He looked up.

"Don't move, alright?" she said. "You're too hurt."

Her hair pooled around his face as she lowered hers to his. He gasped quietly at how tearstained her cheeks were and how red rimmed her eyes looked. She could have possibly…have been crying over him? No, no. Of course not!

"What in the 'ell happened to yeh, Svein? Did you get in a fight; did someone try to mug you? God, it's horrible how hurt you are, like if someone wanted to kill you."

"S-sorry…" he struggled to look away as her eyes bore into him, worried. "I didn't…I just…"

"Just?"

"A fight…"

He didn't want to tell her what about. No, she would think he was stupid and a child and selfish and wouldn't care for that at all.

"About what?" she murmured softly, sweeping his hair out of his face. "Tell me."

"It's idiotic."

She snorted softly. "And you think I don't see that with Nikolaj and m' bosses already? Svein, just tell me. I don't care if it's dumb; I just want to know how you got like this."

He contemplated it for a moment before speaking again. "Fine. I was…I was in a bar with some of the other nations…" He excluded the fact that they happened to include the Bad Touch Trio as well as many other groups of nuisances. "…A-and, they told me something I didn't like."

"About…?"

"About…you. That you w-were…" he paused, picking his wording carefully. "…you were…sleeping with more than a few nations and humans…" He looked away. "S-so, I said they were liars, and then a fight erupted."

She went silent. He froze, anticipating a tongue lashing, but instead, she heaved a deep sigh and gently turned his head toward her, keeping it in place with her hand.

"How long have you known me?"

"Too long too count."

"And how many men do you know I've shown interest in?"

"F-five…?"

"Exactly. And who have I slept with out of those five?"

"Konstantine…Nikolaj…Ludwig…m-me…"

"Mhm. And you know the truth and I know the truth, and those other three know the truth, so what does it matter what they say or think? Why did my stoic Norske start up his Viking days again?" She stroked his hair thoughtfully. "You give them something brutal to remember you by?"

He blushed and scowled. She knew he was good in hand to hand combat, but only so far and only when the other was matched in ability. And Prussia was most definitely _not_. He was probably a pro at bar fights and winning them. He looked back at her, and she had a light smirk on her face.

"Shut up," he answered as she chuckled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "I did it for you, be grateful."

"Oh, I am. Just like when you used to own me."

"Of course," he huffed. "You're lucky to have me."

"Always." He reached a hand out and stroked her cheek despite the pain shooting up his arm. "Should own you again, too."

"Think the pain's going to go somewhere else if you don't watch it, Norge."

"Worth it."


	6. Dinner

He couldn't believe he'd let Denmark talk him into this. It sounded so right after all they had been through together. Sort of proof of how close they were. Then, he mentioned all the pros and none of the cons, and he didn't ask what they were. That was the first sign. The second was that he didn't mention who would be joining them. Of course, it was a woman, but he didn't know which. It might have been some high class whore, or maybe one of their fellow nations. He didn't really care, except that Denmark said that she was beautiful, sweet and great in bed. Wrong again to not question it.

It was even worse when he was told up to show up at Denmark's house dressed nice and with flowers. They were all going out to dinner first. Classy, then they could get to business after. A pale navy and black striped suit and a light blue tie, along with a bouquet of flowers for her, even. He brought orchids and some small white flowers he couldn't remember the name of. He knocked and waited. As the door opened, he gulped and held out the bouquet at whoever was opening the door.

"Oh, flowers!" The bouquet was snatched away from him. "You shouldn't have Norge! But you know my national flower's the marguerite daisy, ja?"

He growled at swatted at the Dane.

"They're not for you, idiot."

"But you held them out to me!" He put a hand to his heart in mock pain. "I thought you were nice!"

Before he could retort, Denmark laughed and pulled him in. He stumbled over to the couch and sat while Denmark closed the door and messed with the flowers.

"Jeez, how much did these costs? They look top kroner."

"Well…" he crossed his legs, smoothing out his pants. "They weren't cheap."

"Nor, you don't even know who you're meeting and you get everything all nice and set up! Suck up at its finest, huh?"

"So the girl isn't as nice as I picture her to be? I shouldn't treat her like a lady?"

"I'm just saying," He continued, "that I might have set us up with an ungrateful top class whore who just wants a free dinner and a shower, and you're buying her _expensive flowers._"

"A top class whore would want money, not a meal and a shower, Danmark."

"Talking from experience?" He waggled his eyebrows at the other, only to be hit square in the face by a pillow. "Okay, okay. I gotcha."

He sank into an armchair, smelling the flowers boredly. Time seemed to tick by slowly as they various positions on the armchair in his boredom, leaving the bouquet abandoned on a nearby coffee table. By the time the doorbell rang, he was upside down in the armchair, each leg resting over an armrest.

"I'll get it!" He struggled to get to his feet, fussing with his suit (no tie) and dress shirt.

Svein simply ignored him and got up, opening the door quickly and quietly.

"Hallo—" He gaped, or at least that's what it would have looked like if he had opened his mouth.

Standing there was a brunette; hair in a sort of intricate bun on the back of her head, clutching a small black purse in front of her lace accentuated black dress. She rocked slightly in her silver flats, until she finally noticed his presence. She smiled. He felt himself sweat.

"S-Shetland."

"Svein, it's so good to see you."

She captured him in a quick, tight hug, having the advantage of being a good foot or so taller. When she let go, Denmark appeared at the door.

"Hej, Cait." He let the 'e' take on a life of its own, extending it and letting it drawl out.

"Niko." She poked his cheek hard. "So you ready to be a gentleman for once in your life, or what?"

"Gentleman! I am _such_ a gentleman that I've got that British bitch beat!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Mhm." He kissed her cheek. "And Nor can vouch for me."

"Svein doesn't tell lies, dumbass."

His head perked up at her mentioning his name.

"And Danmark is full of lies," he added on.

She nodded, smiling. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Just a minute." He ran back to the living room and grabbed up his bouquet, returning to the front door in a few seconds.

Just as Denmark was leaning over her and about to kiss her, he thrust his bouquet in front of her. She took it from him gently as Denmark sputtered. She sniffed them and sighed happily.

"They're beautiful! Thank you, Svein."

"You're welcome." He felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks. "Let's get going, ja?"

"I'll get the car!"Denmarkshouted and ran out the door to bring said vehicle around to the front.

Shetland chuckled and stroked the petals of the flowers lovingly. He stared at her for a minute before talking.

"How did he get you to go along with this?" he asked.

"It wasn't easy," she said. "But, he made a deal with me. That during our 'business' tonight, he'd be a perfect gentleman. That and he'd get me a new car."

"A new car?" His eyes widened. That was big, even for Danmark. "What model?"

"An Alfa Romeo Giulietta. In etna black."

"Etna black?"

"It's a sort of brownish black."

He nodded. He could see Denmark was going all out for this.

"That's really great of him, I suppose."

"Great?" She snorted. "He just wants a threesome, plain and simple. And he _knows_ I'm not as vulgar as he is, so he does all this to win us over."

"Us?"

"Yes, he did something for you to do this, right?"

He thought back. After telling him the details, there was nothing extra Denmark _actually_ had to do for him to agree. Nothing at all.

"Er…a bit." He lied. "Just a few things here and there." He didn't want her to know he was just in it for the possibility of a good looking woman to fuck. No, then he would be grouped with Denmark for sure.

"See? He knows how to bargain for what he really wants, even if it costs him a few shiny kroner."

He simply nodded again, cringing as a car honked its horn obnoxiously loud. They looked to the street. Denmark waved them over and they crossed once there were no cars coming.

…

"No, no!" She giggled, clutching Denmark's shoulders. "_You_ sit! You're wiggling _all_ around!"

"Cait, you're pretty drunk…"

"I'm not…I'm…not drunk! My _God_. I _thought_ you were a gentleman, Mr. Danish King!"

Norway held his head in his hands as he saw Denmark smirk and pick her up, carrying her to the car. Dinner had gone well, and then they had headed to the restaurant's bar. Of course, with her weak alcohol tolerance, she had gotten drunk first. And badly at that. They decided it was time to go home and start a little earlier than expected when she had tried to tip the bartender with breath mints and gum.

"Niko! We need Svein! Svein, you're _so_ far away!" She cried as Denmark buckled her into the back seat. "I _need_ you!"

"Svein…"Denmark motioned to her with her thumb. "Ya got to keep her preoccupied while I drive or she'll be flailing and shit all over the place."

"Fine."Norway sighed and buckled himself in beside her, taking hold of her hand.

Shetland latched herself onto Norway, snuggling him. He turned red and stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort in Norwegian. While Denmark drove, she calmed and her alcohol level went down. She was a bit sleepy by the time they arrived back at Denmark's house. Denmark parked and carried her into the house while Norway locked up the car, then locked the front door of the house behind him. He followed the sound of their voices upstairs and into the master bedroom ,or as Denmark liked to call it, "The King's Chambers."

When he opened the door, he found her to be splayed on the bed while the Dane busied himself with undressing. He rolled his eyes and sat by the woman. She smiled up at him through pink tinted lips and pulled him down for a kiss. The Dane complained until she yanked him down by the arm, uniting all three in a mess of kisses that were almost bruising.

Norway didn't know when he started to loose his clothes, nor did he care. He also didn't know when she had started taking control and had reduced them to sweating, teary eyed, pretty boys.

And he frankly didn't care.


End file.
